Raindrops and Sunshowers
by lost dope
Summary: Die Vergangenheit meldet sich zurück und Lulu weiß nur Brachialmethoden, um ihr und ihren Schatten zu begegnen. Lukka OMG!


Anmerkungen: Wakkas Bruder habe ich lieber den Ami-Namen gelassen. Chap hört sich zu sehr nach Streifenhörnchen mit Hawaihemd an.

Die Sache mit Kimahri versteht vermutlich kein Arsch. Basiert auf der Idee einer anderen meiner unbeendeten Fanfic. Vielleicht schreib ich sein Verschwinden noch einmal irgendwann.

Das hier ist eine sogenannte Lukka-Fanfic (Also WakkaxLulu). Da ich mich aber niemals kurz fassen kann, wird das alles so seine Zeit brauchen. Und ich fürchte, es ist alles ein bisschen OOC. Ma kucken.

Ich bitte um Rücksicht, weil ich vorher noch nie etwas romantisches geschrieben habe. Bin ansonsten eigentlich kein Pairing-Fanatiker, aber das hier musste wohl mal sein.

FFX-2 ist nie passiert.

Spoiler!

Leider nicht gebetat.

Der Titel „Raindrops + Sunshowers" stammt von den Smashing Pumpkins und nicht von mir. Ich habe momentan nur nicht mehr genug Phantasie, um mir einen eigenen auszudenken.

Allgemein gehört Final Fantasy X nicht mir sondern Squaresoft.

**1. Blindgänger**

_„There's only a small fraction of me left. I used to think there was an infinite supply of ,me'. Wrong-o. I have to be calm now. My small seed needs to grow and become a whole person again."_

_(Girlfriend in a Coma; Douglas Coupland)_

Spira war zu einem komischen Ort verkommen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Chaos nicht enden würde, nur weil der Ursprung davon nicht mehr physisch präsent war. In den Köpfen war Sin immer noch da. Die Schwarzmagierin hatte erst gestern wieder von Unruhen aus der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Bevelle gehört. Ein Priester war niedergestochen worden, zwei ehemalige Tempeldiener waren schwer verletzt. Und wo die Welt schon einmal dabei war, sich in beschwingter Hysterie zu suhlen, so konnte man auch gleich Dinge anzünden. Zum Beispiel Tempel.

Lulu blickte auf an die Decke des alten Baus, der früher einmal das Zentrum des Dorfes gewesen war. Sie fragte sich, was wohl mit ihm passieren würde. In Macalania war der Tempel vor einigen Tagen in Flammen aufgegangen. Dann schweifte ihr Blick auf die Person, die einige Meter entfernt von ihr im Schneidersitz saß und die Statue des hohen Mediums Braska anstarrte. Was mit dieser Person passieren würde, fragte Lulu sich auch.

„Yuna, meinst du nicht, es war jetzt lange genug?"

Die Person drehte sich um und warf der Schwarzmagierin einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu.

„Nur noch ein bisschen."

Lulu blieb still und Yunas Bitte hallte sanft und einsam durch den Saal. Früher hatte hier Musik geherrscht, aber seit einem Jahr war die Asthra verschwunden, die diesen Tempel bewohnte. Und das Lied mit ihr.

Lulu verdrehte die Augen. Das ging nun jeden Tag so. Yuna verbrachte ihre Zeit täglich in diesem verlassenen Gemäuer und betete zu ihrem Vater. Wofür wusste sie vermutlich noch nicht einmal selbst. Bestimmt hatte es etwas mit Tidus zu tun, aber Lulu war sich nicht sicher, ob Yuna ihn sich wirklich zurückwünschte, oder ihm folgen wollte. Sie erinnerte sich an Yunas Silhouette, die sie und Kimahri eines Nachts am Strand aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung angeschrieen hatte, sie wolle sterben. Am nächsten Morgen hatte das Mädchen bereits wieder fast alles heruntergeschluckt und ihr übliches, lächelndes Gesicht vor ihre Depression gemauert. Vor den Dorfbewohnern und den ganzen Touristen schaffte sie es ganz gut, aber nicht vor Lulu, Wakka und Kimahri.

Lulu wusste nicht, wen sie jetzt mehr verfluchen sollte. Yuna, die selbst nach einem Jahr nicht wieder auf die Beine gekommen war oder Kimahri, der einfach gegangen war.

Einige Augenblicke später richtete Yuna sich auf, etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, wie Lulu fand. Vor einiger Zeit war hier schon einmal eine Person auf so wackeligen Beinen aus dem Tempel herausgestelzt. Der Unterschied war gewesen, dass diese Person es nur einmal getan hatte, als letztes Ritual um die Besegnung ihres Verlobten abzuschließen. Danach war Lulu nie wieder zum Beten in den Tempel gegangen.

„Lass uns gehen, Lulu...", murmelte Yuna und ließ sich von der Schwarzmagierin unterhaken. Verdammt, es war wirklich nicht gut, sich so sehr mit Yuna beschäftigen zu müssen. Man hatte es alles irgendwie schon einmal erlebt.

Draußen herrschte beinahe die gleiche Stille, wie drinnen. Es war Hochsommer und den Nachmittag über hielten sich die meisten Leute lieber im Haus auf. Lulu blinzelte in die Mittagssonne. In der flimmernden Luft war eine Gestalt zu erkennen, die sich näherte. Die Tolle ließ schon von weitem erkennen, dass es sich um Wakka handelte.

„Heeey!", brüllte der Blitzballspieler über den Dorfplatz. Lulu wettete, dass er damit mindestens drei kleine Kinder geweckt hatte, die eigentlich zu dieser Uhrzeit Mittagsschlaf halten sollten.

Yuna winkte zaghaft, während der Blitzballer näher kam.

„Was ist?", rief Lulu genervt. In letzter Zeit war sie noch reizbarer, als sonst. Yunas Verdienst. Zum größten Teil zumindest.

Wakka wies hinter sich auf die Hütte der Bürgerwehr: „Gatta hat mich eben angesprochen. Du sollst irgendetwas abholen kommen, hat er gesagt."

Lulu warf Yuna einen fragenden Blick zu. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich die Schwarzmagierin fast unentwegt um das Mädchen gekümmert und sie eigentlich überall hin begleitet.

„Ist OK... Wakka?", Yuna hatte den Ansatz eines Lächelns aufgesetzt und schielte jetzt zu dem rothaarigen Blitzballer herüber.

„Yepp. Ich bring dich nach Hause.", mit diesen Worten legte Wakka seinen Arm um Yunas Schulter und beide gingen los, bevor sich der Blitzballer noch einmal umdrehte: „Sag doch nachher mal Bescheid, was die Bürgerwehr von dir wollte."

In seinem Blick schwang eine gewisse Besorgnis mit. Lulu hatte eine Vermutung, um was es ging und wahrscheinlich dachte Wakka dasselbe.

Sie sah den beiden hinterher. Es sah fast so aus, wie früher. Geschwister. Oder so ähnlich.

Das Quartier der Bürgerwehr sah inzwischen um einiges anders aus, als die alte Bruchbude, die sie damals innerhalb von zwei Tagen zusammengezimmert hatten. Seit die Wahrheit über Yevon herausgekommen war, hatten sich die Leute zu Hunderten als Freiwillige gemeldet. Lulu wusste nicht so recht, warum, glaubte aber, dass die meisten ehemaligen Gläubiger zumindest ein bisschen Kontinuität in ihrem Leben bewahren wollten. Und die Bürgerwehr? Die wussten eigentlich immer noch nicht so richtig viel mit sich selbst anzufangen. Der Orden, der sie unterdrückt hatte, war zwar nicht mehr da, aber der Grund für die Existenz der Organisation, Sin nämlich, auch nicht. Bis jetzt beschränkten sich die Aktionen der Bürgerwehr auf Reparationsarbeiten und darauf, in Städten wie Bevelle für Ruhe zu sorgen. Durch die zahlreichen Beitritte war auch viel Geld in die Kassen geflossen, und da die Bürgerwehr ja momentan noch nicht einmal wusste, was sie mit sich selbst, geschweige denn, mit ihrem Geld anfangen sollte, investierte sie es eben in so geschmackvolle Dinge, wie eine neue Inneneinrichtung und Statuen, wie die von Braska, die Lulu betrachtete, während sie auf Gatta wartete. Dieser hantierte weiter hinten im Raum in irgendwelchen Schubladen herum, bis er irgendwann das gefunden zu haben schien, was er suchte. Mit einem kleinen Päckchen in der Hand kam er zu Lulu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Das hier ist angekommen.", sein Gesicht war ernst, als er das Päckchen auf den Tisch legte, mit einer Behutsamkeit, als handele es sich um ein goldenes Chocobo Ei.

„Was ist das?", Lulus Blick huschte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den Gegenstand, um den es hier maßgeblich ging, bevor er regungslos in Gattas zerfurchtem Gesicht stehen blieb. Zu Anfang hatte man es dem Soldaten nicht angemerkt, aber der Ausgang der Offensive im letzten Jahr hatte ihn tief gezeichnet. Lulu sah inzwischen in den meisten Leuten an erster Stelle den Verlust, den sie durch Sin erlitten hatten.

„Das sind...", Gatta räusperte sich, „Das sind die Habseligkeiten, die man von Chappu noch bergen konnte."

Nun wanderte Lulus Blick doch auf das Paket vor ihr. Es sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein. Sie war froh gewesen, das alles los zu sein.

„Es war verlorengegangen."

„Und jetzt wurde es wieder gefunden. Es lag die ganze Zeit über in Luca auf dem Postamt. Es muss dort irgendwo abhanden gekommen sein."

Lulus Blick blieb weiter an dem quadratischen, penibel verpackten Gegenstand kleben. Sie schaute, als hätte ihr Gatta gerade ein Kuhherz auf den Tisch gesetzt.

„Danke...", murmelte die Schwarzmagierin, bevor sie nach dem Päckchen griff. Es sah zwar aus, als wolle sie es am liebsten gleich verbrennen, aber dennoch erschien es ihr unendlich kostbar, als sie es auf ihrem Schoß postierte.

„Das war eigentlich alles, weswegen ich dich herbestellt habe.", Gatta versuchte, schief zu grinsen. Es klappte nicht. Inzwischen schafften es die meisten Leute auf dieser Insel nicht mehr. Zumindest kam es Lulu so vor. Oder sie gab sich ganz einfach mit den falschen Leuten ab. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Wakka... obwohl selbst dessen Sinn fürs Laut- und Aufdringlichsein inzwischen zurückgegangen war.

Lulu erhob sich, das Paket fest in beiden Händen haltend.

„Lulu?", Gatta sah sie noch einmal an. Es war Bedauern, dass in seinen Augen mitschwang, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir jetzt damit komme. Ich dachte nur... vielleicht wäre es dir wichtig."

„Ist schon okay.", _wenn es dir leid tut, wieso tust du es dann trotzdem?_

Wie waren Tidus Worte damals im Abyssum gewesen? Weitermachen? Irgendwen Neues finden? Das hatte gut geklungen.

Lulu stieß einen Seufzer aus, als sie wieder heraus ans Sonnenlicht trat.

Loslassen. Das musste man erst einmal schaffen...

Schnellen Schrittes ging die Schwarzmagierin über den Dorfplatz, zu ihrer Hütte, die am Dorfeingang stand. Sie war nicht unbedingt versessen drauf, jetzt von irgendwem darauf angesprochen zu werden, was denn Gatta ihr so Spannendes gegeben hatte.

Misstrauisch schaute die Magierin sich um, ob nicht vielleicht Wakka hinter der nächsten Ecke hervorspringen könnte, aber die Luft schien rein zu sein und so stahl sich Lulu durch ihre Haustür, bevor sie sie wieder schloss und die Welt ausschloss. Sie war nun alleine mit Chappu.

Es war Yuna nur am Rande aufgefallen, dass Lulu in letzter Zeit irgendwie... noch grantiger wirkte, als vorher. Sie schob es auf die all monatlichen Beschwerden einer Frau zurück und widmete sich weiter der eigenen Trauer, die in ihr herumkroch und von Zeit zu Zeit Blasen warf. Wenn das passierte, zog sich Yuna in ihre Behausung zurück und heulte eine Runde. Nur manchmal machte sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken und zwar, wenn Lulu sie nicht mehr zum Tempel begleitete und sie stattdessen Wakka als Gesellschafter hatte. Yuna hatte nichts gegen Wakka, Gott bewahre. Es war nur so, dass alles an diesem Menschen nach Blitzball schrie und dieser Sport war eine der zahlreichen Eselsbrücken, die Yuna immer wieder zu Tidus führten. Beziehungsweise zu dessen Abwesenheit.

„Ich könnte dir das Tauchen beibringen..."

Yuna sah ihre Garde überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Na, Tauchen. Vielleicht... vielleicht hättest du dann weniger Angst vor dem Wasser."

Yuna antwortete nicht und schaute wieder starr vor sich auf die Wiese. Es blühten Gänseblümchen und eigentlich hatte sie Lust, eine Kette daraus zu flechten...

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die sich in solchen Momenten fragte, wo Lulu wohl steckte.

Ein trauriger Ort für eine traurige Person, dachte Lulu, als sie sich an der Stelle am See hinsetzte. Ihr alter Knutschort, bevor Chappu gestorben war. Lulu war danach nur noch einmal hierher zurückgekehrt und wunderte sich, dass das Resultat daraus immer noch stand. Sie hatte eine Art Trauerstätte für Chappu aufgestellt. Ihr Blick streifte über die Erinnerungsstücke. Sein alter Blitzball, den er als Vierjähriger von seinem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte (dem inzwischen allerdings die Luft ausgegangen war) und eine schlampig zusammen klabüsterte Pumpe, die wohl so etwas wie ihren toten Verlobten darstellen sollte und auf einem ebenso schäbig aussehenden Kreuz hockte. Lulu erinnerte sich, dass sie damals ein Geflecht aus Blumen um das Kreuz gelegt hatte, aber es war verschwunden, bzw. mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vergammelt. Lulu hockte sich gegenüber von der Stätte hin und sah missmutig die Puppe an, die apathisch zurückstarrte. Auf der waagerechten Latte des Kreuzes waren die Wörter „Gute Nacht" mit einem Messer eingeritzt worden. Wieder so eine Erscheinung eines jugendlichen Traueranfalls, dachte Lulu bitter, während sie aus ihrer Tasche das Paket hervorkramte. Inzwischen war es geöffnet worden. Behutsam stellte sie es neben den platten Blitzball, bevor sie sich zurücklehnte und das Werk betrachtete.

Und was jetzt? Wäre sie alt und männlich gewesen, hätte Lulu jetzt vermutlich einen getrunken. Früher hatten sie hier oft zusammen getrunken. Und auch geraucht. Wakka hatte es irgendwann herausgefunden und sich tierisch aufgeregt, von wegen „Sportler" und „den Körper gesund halten."

Aber so was überließ die Schwarzmagierin jetzt lieber Leuten wie Auron und Jecht, die sich vermutlich selbst noch im Abyssum ins Koma soffen.

Dieser Ort war erbärmlich, und doch war er es, der ihre Trauer und sie ohne zu murren aufnahm und ihr die Ruhe schenkte, die sie brauchte, um zu denken.

Sie war nur einmal hierher gekommen und dann nie wieder bis heute. Irgendwie war ihr hier alles so erdrückend vorgekommen, dass sie es nicht länger ausgehalten hatte. Das mit dem Ort der persönlichen Trauer hatte einfach nicht klappen wollen. Zumindest langfristig nicht. Aber langfristig hatte so vieles nicht geklappt. Diese Erfahrung hatte nicht nur die Schwarzmagierin machen müssen.

An diesem Abend war die Erinnerung vollends zurückgekehrt. Die Erinnerung, wie unerträglich es eigentlich war. Dieser ganze Verlust des Menschen, von dem man dachte, dass das eigene Leben an seine Atmung gekoppelt sei. Natürlich bildlich gesprochen, denn Lulu war nicht in dem Moment tot umgefallen, in dem Chappu an der Küste von Djose zerquetscht worden war.

Und die Gewissheit, dass sie der Grund für seinen Tod war, machte das alles auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Die Schwarzmagierin hatte ein Gefühl, als hätte ihr Herz um zwei Tonnen an Gewicht zugelegt. Chappu hätte nicht sterben müssen. Denn es war sie und sie alleine, für die er gestorben war. Nicht für seinen Bruder Wakka, nicht für Yuna, Rache war auch nicht im Spiel und für das Allgemeinwohl alleine hätte seine Entschlossenheit auch nicht gereicht. Früher hatte sie es natürlich auch schon gewusst, aber der Inhalt des Päckchens... nur sie. Er hatte einen Anhänger enthalten, den Lulu ihm einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Einen Brief an ihn, der den Angriff Sins jedoch nur in Fetzen überlebt hatte, ein paar... Wäschestücke von ihr (er musste sie geklaut haben) und ein Sphäroid. Dieser war es gewesen, der Lulu den Rest gegeben hatte. Er hatte sie eine halbe Nacht damit gefilmt, wie sie schlief. Es gab nichts anderes. Kein Erinnerungsstück an klein Yuna und das Schwert seines Bruders hatte Chappu lieber gleich zu Hause gelassen.

Es war früher Abend, als Lulu ins Dorf zurückkehrte. Es waren sieben Tage, seit sie das Paket erhalten hatte und sie kam nicht los.

Die Blitzballmannschaft war immer noch am Trainieren, die Dämmerung im Nacken. Lulu setzte sich in einiger Entfernung in den Sand und beobachtete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlte. In erster Linie waren es Schmerz, Schuld und Trauer, die wieder an die Oberfläche getreten waren, anstatt tiefer in ihrem Kopf vor sich hin zu brodeln. Aber es hatte sich etwas dazugeschlichen. Etwas, das vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, sich aber unauffällig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Und Lulu konnte bereits erahnen, was das war. Es war bereits zu etwas angeschwollen und sie glaubte, es benennen zu können. Aber sie traute sich nicht. Denn wenn sie zugäbe, dass sie ihren Verlobten hasste...

Wakka war kein dummer Mensch. Es stimmte, er war ganz bestimmt ab und zu ziemlich grob und manchmal vielleicht aufdringlich und er hatte sich auch schon mehrmals in seinem Leben anhören müssen, er habe überhaupt kein emotionales Fingerspitzengefühl. Aber dumm war er nicht. Zumindest nicht so dumm, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war schon sehr auffällig, dass Lulu sich kaum noch blicken ließ und Yuna nun die meiste Zeit in ihrer Hütte versauerte, wenn er sie nicht gerade dazu brachte, zumindest ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen. Die einzige Zeit, zu der sie freiwillig und unaufgefordert das Haus verließ war, wenn sie in den verlassenen Tempel ging. Wakka begleitete sie in der Regel bis zum Tor, dass sich elegant über die alten Gemäuer wölbte, als wäre es nicht nur über diesen Platz erhaben, sondern über ganz Spira. Das alles war nichts für Wakka. Es fiel ihm schon schwer genug, seine eigene Trauer zu überwinden. Aber Yuna... Und nun war noch nicht einmal mehr auf Lulu verlass. Er seufzte, während er den Blitzball auf seinem Fuß balancierte. Wakka wusste, dass das eigentlich auch nicht fair war. Lulu, die genau so viel hatte erleiden müssen, wie er. Lulu, die alles ertrug. Lulu, die alles in sich hinein fraß. Lulu, die nie lachte... Und nun verlangte er von ihr so etwas, wie Zuverlässigkeit?

Der Ball flog hoch in die Luft, beschrieb einen Bogen über die untergehende Sonne und kehrte auf den Boden zurück, wo ihn Wakka mit einem Schuss zwanzig Meter weiter ins Schilf katapultierte. Das Training war seit einer Stunde vorbei, aber er war noch am Strand geblieben. Um nachzudenken. Er wusste nicht worüber, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte sich wieder ein Haufen Zeug in seinem Kopf angesammelt. Unidentifizierter Kram.

Wakka wollte sich gerade aufmachen, um den Ball zurückzuholen, sah dann jedoch, dass ihm jemand zuvor gekommen war. Lulu war aus dem Schilf hervorgetreten, barfuss und mit dem Ball in der Hand. Mit einem rätselhaften Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie den Ball an. Wie ein kleines Kind, das den Ball das erste Mal sieht, dachte Wakka. Er musste an seinen Bruder denken. Bei ihm war dieser erste Blick der Anfang einer ernsthaften Sucht gewesen, die nur von etwas noch Stärkerem getoppt worden war. Und diese Person hielt den Blitzball in beiden Händen, bevor sie ihn in die Luft warf und mit dem Fuß auffing. Geschickt balancierte die Magierin das Leder, bevor sie es erneut in die Luft kickte und es mit dem anderen Fuß erneut aufnahm.

„Nicht schlecht...", grinste Wakka matt. Er fragte sich, wie viel Geschick wohl dahinter steckte, das mit so einem langem Kleid zu bewerkstelligen, „Vielleicht steckt ja doch eine Blitzballerin in dir..."

„Wohl kaum.", Lulus Blick blieb auf dem Ball gerichtet. Er hatte etwas Konzentriertes. Erneut kickte sie den Blitzball hoch, versuchte, ihn zu dribbeln, verfehlte aber und bugsierte ihn mit ihrer Fußspitze einige Meter von sich weg, „Siehst du?"

„Alles eine Frage des Trainings.", Wakka trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Er wollte Lulu fragen, was los sei. Wieso er von Gatta hatte erfahren müssen, was da in Lucas Postamt wieder gefunden worden war. Was denn zurückgesendet worden war. Aber er fragte nicht. Lulu war manchmal wie ein Blindgänger. Eine falsche Bewegung und sie ging hoch.

„Tsss.", ein schwaches Lächeln auf Lulus Lippen. Früher hatte es diese Abweichungen von Lulus normalen Gesichtsausdrücken öfters gegeben und Wakka hatte immer gehofft, es würde ein echtes Lachen, Grinsen, Lächeln oder sonst etwas daraus entwachsen. Aber: Nichts da! Es war schon ein Fortschritt gewesen, wenn sie es geschafft hatte, diese Anwandlung auf ihrem Gesicht zu halten. Wakka erinnerte sich. Früher hatte er Lulu als eine Art Patientin gesehen. Er hatte sich für sei verantwortlich gefühlt.

„Chappu hatte das Gleiche gesagt, als er mir das hier beigebracht hatte...", das Lächeln war in ihrem Gesicht geblieben, aber passte nicht zum Rest. Lulu stand diese Melancholie schon viel zu gut, als dass sie sie einfach so ablegen konnte. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie über Chappu redete.

Wakka hielt lieber den Mund und joggte los, um den Ball zurückzuholen. Lulu setzte sich währenddessen und grub ihre Füße in den Sand. Sie hatte den Nachmittag über wieder an ihrer Stätte gesessen.

Mit einem Ächzen ließ Wakka sich neben ihr nieder. Er war doch ziemlich erschöpft vom heutigen Training.

„Yuna fragt sich langsam, warum du sie nicht mehr besuchen kommst.", ein super Plan, es auf Yuna zu schieben.

Er sah, wie Lulu neben sich die Augen verdrehte. „Yuna, also... Ich hab momentan zu tun."

„Was denn?"

„Wakka, hör auf, Fragen zu stellen, die dich nichts angehen."

„Hat es was mit dem Paket von der Bürgerwehr zu tun?"

Lulus Gesicht hatte sich wieder zu ihrer üblichen, steinernen Maske verzogen. Mit so einem Blick konnte sie bestimmt diverse Personen töten, dachte Wakka.

„Es waren einige Sachen von mir, die damals mit Chappus Wertsachen verloren gegangen waren. Nichts, was mit dir zu tun hat.", das war wohl ein Wink. Wakka kannte das schon von früher. Wenn man diese Winks ignorierte, konnte das böse für einen enden.

Er hatte inzwischen zu viel dazu gelernt, als dass er sich traute, jetzt noch weiter zu bohren. Stattdessen hoffte er, dass Lulu von sich aus ankommen würde, wenn was war. Natürlich nicht zu ihm. Sie würde nie zu ihm kommen. Aber vielleicht ja zu Yuna. Frauenkram und so.

Lautlos ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, während er den Blitzball, den er die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte, an Lulu übergab. Der Sand knirschte unter seinem Hinterkopf. Früher als Kinder hatten sie sich immer darüber unterhalten. Yuna hatte es extrem widerwärtig gefunden, dieses Geräusch, und hatte sich am Ende geweigert, sich hinzulegen. Wakka und sein Bruder hatten darüber gelacht, bis irgendwann Lulu aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte Chappu und ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst und gesagt, sie sollten aufhören, Yuna Angst zu machen. In so einem jungen Alter bildeten sich die meisten Phobien. Wakka hatte keine Ahnung, ob Yuna jetzt eine Sandphobie hatte. Er hörte es neben sich rascheln. Lulu stand auf.

„Ich geh ins Bett...", murmelte sie.

„Warte.", Wakka richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um, während seine Hand nach ihrem Rocksaum langte und sie fest hielt.

„Was?", Er hatte es immer sehr komisch gefunden, dass jemand, egal bei welchem Wetter, in langen, schweren Ballkleidern durch die Gegend laufen konnte. War vermutlich so ein Schwarzmagierding.

„Was ist?", ihr Ton klang etwas verärgert. Eigentlich hatte der Blitzballer doch weiterbohren wollen. Ein letzter Versuch. Aber jetzt... Wakka fielen mindestens zwei Personen ein, die bestimmt nicht im letzten Moment den Schwanz eingekniffen hätten. Aber beide waren nicht mehr da.

„Vergiss es...", Wakka ließ sie wieder los. Für einen Moment sah er ihren Knöchel unter dem Rock aufblitzen, bevor sie sich wieder weggedreht hatte und nun den Strand hinaufstapfte. Der Sand knirschte immer noch unter seinem Kopf, als er sich zurück drehte und den Himmel für einen Moment anstarrte. Man hätte meinen können, vor einem Jahr, es würde bergauf gehen.

An jenem diesigen Vormittag ging Yuna nicht in den Tempel. Sie hatte die letzten Monate regelmäßig dort gebetet. Wofür, wusste sie inzwischen eigentlich selber nicht mehr genau. Auf jeden Fall würde es ihr Vater bestimmt verzeihen, wenn sie einmal das Beten ausfallen ließe. Denn es gab etwas Wichtiges zu tun. Yuna ging auf Expedition.

Etwas unbeholfen stakste die Retterin Spiras durch das Unterholz. Das Gras raschelte zu ihren Füßen und aufgeschreckt drehte sich Yuna mehrmals um, wenn sie etwas hörte. Anschließend ärgerte sie sich, da natürlich nie irgendetwas Bedrohliches da war. Sie war zu schreckhaft geworden und der Wald war ihr inzwischen so fremd.

Aber Yuna ging weiter. Sie stolperte über Wurzeln, zwängte sich zwischen Sträuchern und Büschen hindurch und erschreckte sich noch mindestens zwanzig Mal über irgendwelches Getier. Sie brauchte bis zum Mittag, bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.

Von einem schlecht zusammengezimmerten Kreuz aus glotzte sie eine hässliche, kleine Stoffpuppe apathisch an.

Toll, dachte Yuna. Sie hätte sich gleich denken können, dass Lulu sich hier am See eingerichtet hatte. Nervös sah sie sich um. Die Schwarzmagierin konnte jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen und dann würde Yuna in Erklärungsnot geraten. Hastig löste sie den Sack, den sie an ihrer Seite an einem Gürtel befestigt hatte und langte mit zitternden Fingern nach der Puppe, dem Ball und dem Paket. Sie hielt inne, als sie nach dem Kreuz griff. Ihr Gewissen funktionierte und sie wusste, dass es falsch war, was sie hier tat. Es war eine Trauerstätte für einen Toten. Yuna kauerte sich einen Moment lang vor dem Kreuz hin. Ihre Augen brannten und sie war sich sicher, gleich weinen zu müssen. Sie faltete ihre Hände und murmelte etwas herunter, was für ihre Umwelt unverständlich gewesen wäre, für sie aber vermutlich auch. Dann zog sie hastig das Kreuz aus der Erde, sprang auf und sah zu, dass sie wegkam.

Yuna wusste, dass sie nicht nur Lulu damit unrecht tat, sondern auch Chappu. Dass es Lulu auch nicht anders ging, als ihr und dass sie riskierte, die Schwarzmagierin mit dieser Aktion auf ewig zu verprellen. Aber in dieser Situation war es egal. Sie brauchte Lulu. Das war ihr in den letzten acht Tagen klar geworden. Sie brauchte ihre bloße Präsenz neben sich, ihre kargen Worte des Trostes und die Gewissheit, dass sie verstanden wurde – alles Dinge, die Wakka niemals im Stande sein würde, ihr zu geben. Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Ort ihr Lulu wegnehmen würde. So ungefähr sahen die Gedanken des Mediums aus, als es mit starrem, glasigen Blick durch das Unterholz stapfte.

Zwei Stunden später lachte Lulu statt ihres persönlichen kleinen Totenschreins ein leeres Stückchen Erde an. Die Schwarzmagierin starrte einige Minuten vor sich, obwohl sie an sich gar nicht genau in der Lage war, zu sagen, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte. Völlige Passivität. Ihr Gehirn hatte die Information erhalten, dass die Trauerstätte nicht mehr da war. Das Problem war viel eher, dass ihr keinerlei Reaktionen darauf einfielen... Den Schuldigen finden? Wenn es denn überhaupt einen gab, denn es konnte ebenso gut sein, dass die Dinge auf irgendeine andere Weise verschwunden waren. Oder? Wilde Tiere vielleicht? War sie überhaupt am richtigen Ort?

Lulus Augenbrauen verzogen sich nach unten. Und dann drehte sie sich herum und stürmte davon. Tiere, falscher Ort... So ein Unsinn. Irgendwer hatte das alles hier entfernt!

Mit gerafften Röcken stürmte Lulu durch den Wald. Ein Beobachter hätte meinen können, so etwas wie Laserstrahlen aus ihren Augen schießen zu sehen – wäre sie in diesem Augenblick nicht unbeobachtet gewesen.

Ihrem Hirn war es wieder eingefallen, wie es in solchen Situationen zu reagieren hatte. _Wut._

Es gibt zwei Arten von Gegen-die-Tür-hämmern, als stünde vor dem Haus ein aufgebrachter Mob mit einem Rammbock: Bei der ersten Gewittert es, als würden die Wände wackeln und man schreckt hoch, während am Himmel die Blitze zucken. Oder aber es herrscht das schönste Wetter überhaupt, mit zirpenden Grillen und zwitschernden Vögeln, die wegen dem Lärm aufgeschreckt davon fliegen. Szenario Nr. 2 war dieses Mal der Fall.

Wakka schreckte von seinem zugegebenermaßen nur mittelmäßigem Mittagessen hoch, dass er auf dem Boden hockend in sich hineinschlang. Früher hatten er, Yuna, Lulu und Kimahri oft zusammengegessen. Wakka fragte sich, wer Schuld daran hatte, dass dies nun nicht mehr der Fall war.

„Wakka!", er erkannte Lulus Stimme. Und er erkannte auch den Ton wieder...

„Was ist?", hastig stellte er den Teller neben sich auf dem Tisch ab und eilte zur Tür. Es war eine schlechte Idee, die Magierin warten zu lassen, wenn sie diesen Ton in der Stimme hatte.

Als er die Tür öffnete, hätte er einen Moment lang schwören können, dass das nicht Lulu vor seiner Tür war, sondern irgendeine Rachegöttin mit Killerblick, die aus einem der dunkelsten Löcher der Hölle gekrochen war, um ihn zu pulverisieren.

„Wo ist es?", sie hatte sich an ihm vorbei in die Hütte gedrängelt und sah ihn wütend an.

Wakka gaffte nur überrascht zurück, während er die Tür schloss.

„Was?"

Die Schwarzmagierin sah einen Augenblick zur Seite. Sie schien nachzudenken und irgendwie hatte Wakka den Eindruck, es war ihr unangenehm.

„Du weißt was ich meine...", flüsterte sie in einem drohenden Ton. An der Wand schien irgendetwas interessantes zu sein, denn sie schielte immer noch dahin.

„Ehrlich gesagt... nein.", Wakka kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, „Um was geht's denn?"

Lulu seufzte und kreuzte die Arme. „Um nichts...", sie sah den Blitzballer ihr gegenüber ausdruckslos an.

„Aha...", dieser kreuzte die Arme und blickte sie mit der gleichen Ausdruckslosigkeit zurück.

Chappu hatte einmal gesagt, irgendwann im Leben müsse man beweisen, dass man ein Mann sei. Wakka fielen mindestens drei Personen ein, die seinem Bruder den Vogel gezeigt hätten, hätten sie es gehört. Und eine davon wäre unter Garantie Chappus eigene Verlobte gewesen. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja recht. Okay, bei Wakka war dies vermutlich noch nicht einmal die Premiere, oder? Hatte er nicht Yuna auf ihrer Reise beschützt? Hatte er sich nicht zu diesem Zweck sogar gegen den Orden gestellt? Hatte er nicht gegen Sin gekämpft? Also, warum um Gottes Willen ließ er sich dann von jemandem wie Lulu ins Boxhorn jagen?

„Ich... ich wette, es hat irgendetwas mit dem Paket zu tun...", er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er sich im gleichen Moment am liebsten in die Zunge gebissen hätte.

„Woher weißt du das!", fragte die Schwarzmagierin scharf, die Augen zu zwei Schlitzen verengt. Gedanklich schießt sie vermutlich gerade hundert Pfeile mit diesem Blick auf mich, dachte Wakka, während er sich selbst immer wieder daran erinnerte, sich nicht wieder entschuldigend am Kopf zu kratzen und die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Geraten?", Kopf oben halten und der Gefahr ins Auge blicken. Kopf oben halten und der Gefahr ins Auge blicken. Kopf oben halten und der Gefahr ins Auge blicken. Kopf oben halten und der Gefahr ins Auge blicken. Wie hatte das Chappu nur bei dieser Frau hinbekommen?

„Typisch.", die Schwarzmagierin stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte, während sie einen Moment zur Seite schielte.

„Also rück es schon raus!", Danger! Danger! Erneute Todesblickattacke.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es habe!", entgegnete der Blitzballspieler, jetzt doch etwas aufgebrachter, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte.

„Was weiß denn ich, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht!"

„Was soll denn das heißen!"

„Wakka...", Lulu seufzte, während sie die Arme kreuzte. Normalerweise hieß das, dass sie zu einem Argument ausholen würde, gegen das es keine Verteidigung gab. Wakka stellte sich schon einmal darauf ein, gleich wieder der Arsch zu sein. „Wer sollte es sonst haben...?"

Einen Augenblick glotzte er nur ungläubig. Da musste noch etwas kommen. Es war schließlich Lulu. Nein... das war ihr Argument gewesen. Das war alles.

Okay, Gegenschlag: „Hast du schon einmal an Yuna gedacht!", jetzt verschränkte er ebenfalls die Arme.

„Wieso ausgerechnet..."

„Weil sie dich tierisch vermisst? Weil du sie nicht mehr begleitest und sie dich das letzte Mal vor acht Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen hat, da du dich ja weiß Gott wo herumtreibst!", unterbrach er sie. Wakka hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, cool zu bleiben und fachmännisch die Indizien herunterzurattern. Aber am Ende hatte er doch etwas zu aufgebracht geklungen.

Mit steinerner Miene hörte die Schwarzmagierin zu, atmete einmal tief durch und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. „Glaubst du, ich kann das alles?", sie flüsterte beinahe, „Mich um Yuna kümmern, diesen Ort hier noch weiter ertragen und mir auch noch das Andenken deines verkommenen Bruders aufladen!"

„Sprich nicht so über ihn!", der erhobene Zeigefinger. So weit waren sie also schon.

„Ich kann über ihn sprechen, wie ich will, verdammt! Du hast doch keinen Schimmer, von was ich rede!"

„Was auch nicht schwer ist, wenn du nie den Mund aufmachst!"

„Dein Bruder war ein dummer, rücksichtsloser Feigling! Und wenn..."

„Halt dein Maul!", Wakkas Faust landete auf dem Tisch neben ihm, wo sein inzwischen kaltes Mittagessen stand. Ein Scheppern, gepaart mit einem dumpfen PENG!´. Lulu sah Wakka ins Gesicht. Sah, wie er sie wutentbrannt, mit vorgezogener Oberlippe und heruntergezogenen Augenbrauen und schwer atmend anstarrte und erinnerte sich an früher. An Wakka, den Al Bhed Hasser, der nach Chappus Tod herumgeschrieen hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment einen Zauber entgegen gejagt. Aber sie tat es nicht.

„Das alles hier hängt mir zum Halse heraus. Und du am meisten, Wakka!", sprach's, drehte sich um und marschierte zur Tür. Mit einem Türknallen ließ sie Wakka mit seiner Wut alleine. Und im nächsten Moment stand sie einer beladenen Yuna gegenüber.

Weder Lulu noch Wakka hatten gemerkt, dass Yuna die ganze Zeit am Fenster gestanden hatte um zu lauschen. Und natürlich war sie von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen gewesen, was für jemanden wie Yuna eigentlich auch gar keine Kunst war. Sie hatte sich schon wegen ganz anderen Sachen die Schuld gegeben und zuvor hatte sie niemals in irgendeiner Form selbstsüchtig gehandelt. Aber nun war es passiert. Und sie hatte fast alles gehört.

Wie Lulu Wakka die Schuld gab und er ihr daraufhin Vorwürfe gemacht hatte. Als beide laut geworden waren, war sie zusammengezuckt. Einen Moment später hatte es Yuna nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und war zurück in ihre Hütte gelaufen, wo sie ihre Diebesbeute versteckt hatte. Sie war gerade rechtzeitig wieder gekommen, als Wakka endgültig der Faden gerissen war und Lulu einen Moment später aus der Tür gestürmt kam. In diesem Moment hatte Yuna wirklich beinahe (mal wieder) geheult.

Und nun stand sie da. Lulu mit einem überraschten Blick vor sich, die Tasche in der ausgestreckten Hand und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Lulu...", bekam Yuna nur mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Dann merkte sie, wie ihr das Gewicht aus der Hand genommen wurde, „Ich dachte... Tut mir..."

„Schon gut...", Lulus Stimme klang ausdruckslos und dazu passte ihr Gesicht, „Danke."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie an dem Medium vorbei. Yuna wusste, wohin die Reise ging, wagte jedoch nicht, sich in irgendeiner Form zu rühren. Als die Schritte hinter ihr verklungen waren, ließ Yuna sich einfach auf den Hintern fallen. Gedankenverloren starrte sie vor sich hin, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie da eigentlich getan hatte.

**To be continued**

Reviews sind eine tolle Sache!


End file.
